fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
The White Jester
|-|Restrained=to be added |-|Full Glory= Summary The White Jester is a mysterious character who appears in moments of great change to offer advice and counsel to Pro and **** on their journeys. He is later revealed to be the "representative" of the Zeroth, and has been working to guide Pro and *** towards their destinies to bring about the final battle to determine the fate of Emanation. Personality The White Jester performs his duties with a laugh and a smile, though he also sometimes complains about being "run ragged" by his boss. He enjoys playing in the world, being seen playing arcade games and playing tennis, and laying in a hammock reading books. Personal Statistics Alignment: True Neutral Date of Birth: Innaplicable Birthplace: Innaplicable Weight: Unknown Height: Taller than Pro, but otherwise unknown Likes: Almost everything but especially riddles, jokes, cryptically offering clues, bad puns Dislikes: People who don't appreciate the true beauty of a bad pun, being run ragged (maybe) Eye Color: Seemingly lacks them, with his mask having only darkness behind the eyeholes, but when he partially removes the mask one eye is shown to be blue-green. Hair Color: White Hobbies: Various games, reading Values: Amusement, freedom Status: Active Theme: All of these played on top of each other on repeat: https://youtu.be/IzWsLaolyLw?t=36 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pNIswt7vfaw https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nlQOh18qGcE Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 1-A, possibly 0''' '''Name: Name unknown, goes by the White Jester Origin: The Black Pillars Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Unknown Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, likely Mind Manipulation (despite his odd appearance, no one ever reacts to him as out of the ordinary when he appears in the human world, with only Pro being curious about his appearance), Time Manipulation (has rewound and looped the timeline to watch events again, to the point of rewinding and looping Alaya itself, which exists beyond the concepts of time, can also stop time, presumably on the same level), Telepathy (can read thoughts), Power Nullification (prevented others from using their abilities against him), Invisibility (can become invisible to both natural/enhanced and supernatural senses, to the point where beings such as the nigh-omniscient Alaya and other Hallows who can use their sight to see through invisibility and sense all aspects of Emanation around them cannot perceive or otherwise register his existence), Telekinesis (has telekinetically moved objects), Teleportation (uses it as his main form of movement, can use it to move between layers of the Neverworld as well as to Alaya's "background"), Flight (normally levitates when he appears), can freely enter and exit paintings and dreams, Non-Corporeal (attacks, including from beings such as Hallows who can attack intangible and non-corporeal enemies, pass straight through him, can walk through solid objects, claims he is simply a "reflection on the water"), possibly Immortality (Type 9, his "reflection on the water" statement implies he is just a projection from somewhere else), likely Power Bestowal Resistance to Telepathy and Mind Manipulation (attempts to enter and control his mind found only a void where his mind should have been), Space and Time Manipulation (can exist and move freely in places where the concepts of time and space are warped or do not exist, can move in time stops) Attack Potency : Likely Outerverse level, possibly High Outerverse level (was able to affect Alaya. Is the "representative" of the Zeroth , appearing as the "mediator" to the final battle between The Will to Continue and the Will to End beyond Kadmon. When his mask was dislodged slightly, all that could be seen behind it was the swirling grey of the Zeroth) Speed : Irrelevant (appeared on and moved on the final shores of Kadmon, a place beyond the concepts of time, space, distance and speed) Lifting Strength : Likely Irrelevant Striking Strength : Likely Outerverse level, possibly High Outerverse level Durability : Likely Outerverse level, possibly High Outerverse level Stamina : Likely infinite Range : Unknown, likely outerversal with most abilities, Outerversal via Time Manipulation and Teleportation. Standard Equipment: His mask Intelligence : Unknown Weaknesses: Unknown Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Memory Users Category:Mind Users Category:Reality Warpers